Index Librorum Prohibitorum
|-|Index= |-|John's Pen Mode= Summary Index Librorum Prohibitorum (禁書目録 (インデックス) Kinsho Mokuroku (Indekkusu), lit. "Index of Prohibited Books") is the eponymous character of Toaru Majutsu no Index. Commonly known as Index, she is the main female character of the series and is considered the main heroine of the Magic Side. She is a member of Necessarius and has a perfect memory. She holds within her mind 103,000 magical texts known as grimoires. She met Kamijou Touma while fleeing from members of Necessarius, mistakenly thinking they were her enemies when in truth there were her former comrades and friends, who had been led by their organization into thinking Index needed to have her memory wiped once a year because of the grimoires contained in her head. However, the memory wipe turned out to be just a safety measure instituted by the Anglican Church to prevent Index from realizing she can actually use magic and the knowledge of the grimoires on her own, which is considered a great risk since the knowledge could be used to turn someone into a Magic God. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 8-C with normal spells, High 6-C with Dragon's Breath Name: Index Librorum Prohibitorum, Dedicatus545 (The dedicated lamb protects the knowledge of the strong) Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: 14-15 Classification: Human, Magician, Nun in training Powers and Abilities: Perfect Memory, Spell Intercept, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Shokuhou Misaki trying to mind control her triggered her John's Pen Mode, which resisted the control) | All prior, Magic, Healing, limited Spatial Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Pain Manipulation, and resistance to pain and Mind Manipulation (Resisted Stiyl's Mental Binding) Attack Potency: Human level | At least Building level with regular spells (Fought Misaka's A.A.A.), Large Island level with Dragon's Breath (Is a high-class spell that would be capable of destroying a Pope-class Walking Church and managed to slightly damage Kamijou Touma's Imagine Breaker, a feat not even attacks from Saints or Accelerator's wings could replicate) Speed: Normal Human with Subsonic reactions (Can react to Leep) | Hypersonic (Can keep up with the A.A.A.) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Unknown Durability: Human level, Large Island level with Walking Church (One of the strongest defensive magical items in the world, considered by a faction with access to Saints, Saint-level magicians and magical bombardments of comparable power to be indestructible, though it was destroyed by Kamijou Touma using his Imagine Breaker) | City Block level to Multi-City Block level (Could clash with Misaka's A.A.A.), Large Island level with Walking Church Stamina: Average | Unknown Range: A few meters with song-based techniques, unknown with Spell Intercept | Several ten-thousand kilometers with Dragon's Breath (Dragon's Breath reached into the Exosphere) Standard Equipment: None notable. Formerly wore a Pope-class Walking Church Intelligence: Average, a genius in the field of magic; has the ability to memorize everything she experiences perfectly and holds a vast amount of magical knowledge about magic through memorizing 103,000 magical grimoires. Can quickly analyze a golem's structure and cause it to fall apart by throwing safety pins at specific locations while saying the counter-spell. Recognizes most styles of magic and specific spells and their origin on sight. Weaknesses: Is normally unable to use magic or fight on her own, requiring John's Pen mode to do so | Thought process becomes extremely rational and will determine anyone who tries to get her to snap out of it, be it friend or foe, as a target to be destroyed. Can be controlled by a special remote while in John's Pen Mode. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Perfect Memory (完全記憶能力 Kanzen Kioku Nōryoku, lit. "Capability of Perfect Memorization"): Index is capable of perfectly memorizing anything, this is one of the reasons why she was chosen as the vessel for the 103,000 grimoires. Not only that, but she has powerful analytical skills, able to watch a 30 fps anime and easily analyze it to search for inconsistencies in the animation from frame to frame off the top of her head, as well as making her able to reconstruct an image on a surface like a balloon or bottle she has seen for just an instant after the surface is destroyed. Spell Intercept (強制詠唱 (スペルインターセプト) Kyōsei Eishō (Superu Intāseputo), lit. "Force Chant"): Index uses Notarikon codes, a quick Kabbalah reading method that uses only the first letter of a word, to interfere with and hijack the spell formula that the caster has been conjuring in their head. When the caster's mind is confused, their control over their own magic is disturbed. It can also be used against magical automatons like golems that are being controlled by a caster, and even against wielders of magical weapons by interfering with their weapon's movements and power. Against powerful magical items like Curtana Original, Index might need some time to analyze their workings before being able to interfere with them. Additionally, it is useless against completely unknown spells to Index (as she has no knowledge of their workings), completely autonomous automatons and spells that are not cast through chants/mental commands. Sheol Fear (魔滅の声 (シェオールフィア) Mametsu no Shō (Sheōru Fia), lit. "Voice of Defacement): This is an ability in the form of choir that points out and impeaches the contradiction of the basis of the religion or theory of magic that has been cast and causes a break down in the enemies mind. It only works when the intended targets can hear it. Information Transfer: Index is able to transfer a large amount of information from her Grimoires directly into the mind of another person by singing in ultrasonic frequencies, but this requires her to keep singing to maintain the connection. John's Pen (自動書記 Jidō Shoki (Yohane no Pen), lit. "Automatic Secretary"): John's Pen is a state of Index that appears to defend her and the grimoires she holds and preserve her life, though she can also be forced into that state through two controllers held by the Anglican Church and the British Royal Family. While normally Index can't use magic, she is fully capable of using it and the knowledge of her grimoires in this form. In this state Index talks with machine-like and toneless voice, and her speech becomes blunt as she calmly and methodically analyzes everything in front of her and searches for the most appropriate response to enemy attacks and spells. Two crimson magical circles appear on her eyes. She also seemingly becomes immune to pain, as she was capable of calmly instructing Komoe into helping her cast healing magic as if nothing was wrong despite her life-threatening wounds. *'St. George's Sanctuary:' A high-class defensive spell which distorts space-time. Two magic circles over two meters across are positioned in front of Index’s face, each fixed in place with its center over one of her eyes. The circles glow before exploding into something that looks like pitch black lightning. This is described as cracking space open, with the cracks quickly spreading in front of Index and looking like a barrier preventing anyone from approaching Index. Additionally, something that seems to be pulsating swells up from within the cracks, and a beast-like scent wafts in from the slight opening created by the pitch black cracks. Kamijou Touma instinctually realized that the thing inside the cracks was very dangerous, even if he didn't know what it was exactly. **'Dragon's Breath' (竜王の殺息 Ryūō no Satsuiki (Doragon Buresu), lit. "Killing Breath of the Dragon King"): A high-class offensive spell, used after casting St. George's Sanctuary. The black cracks caused by the previous spell suddenly open and widen all at once. Then a pillar of light, looking like a laser beam about a meter across shoots out from within the cracks. The spell holds the same power of the legendary dragon of Saint George and it can be fired continuously, even as Index moves her head. Upon trying to use Imagine Breaker to stop it Touma found out that his right hand couldn't negate the beam fast enough to counter its power, so the spell started to slowly eat into his hand. He also realized that the beam wasn't a solid mass and that each individual piece of light making it was different, which he speculated might be a result of Index using her 103,000 Grimoires to cast 103,000 types of magic at the same time. The spell has shown to have an incredibly long range, destroying Academy City's satellite Tree Diagram by accident when fired from Earth. ***'Feather of Light:' An aftereffect of Dragon's Breath. Anything destroyed by the beam of light will leave no trace behind. Instead, any matter destroyed by it will turn into several feathers of light as pure white as the beam itself. These feathers slowly float down to the ground, and can apparently kill any human who touches them. They seem to work by frying the brain. *'Scarlet Stone of Pexjarva:' This spell causes the bones of the feet of the target knee starting to feel a deep pain as the joints between the bones are stretched apart by force. This invisible attack seems to come from the ground and seeps into the body of the target from there. *'Eli Eli Lema Sabachthani:' It's a powerful anti-Christian spell which throws a powerful bloody-red beam of light from a magic circle originating from Index's face. If necessary, Index can turn the Dragon's Breath beam into this spell. *'Sulfur Rain Will Scorch the Earth:' An attack that throws about 50 arrows from top to bottom that can drill and burn the target. One arrow is sufficient to turn solid stone into dust. *'Sword of the Harvest God Freyr:' Also known as the Sword of Victory, it's the magic sword of the god Freyr from Norse Mythology, which fights on its own "if wise be he who wields it", also famous for its wielder having never suffered defeat in the myths while he had it. It takes the form of a thin Western sword made of a collection of what looks like particles of light. The sword floats around and automatically moves to attack the enemies of the wielder by slipping through gaps on their defense to pierce their vitals. Index can produce multiple copies of the sword simultaneously. *'Red Wings:' Index grows dozens and dozens of red wings from her back, described as looking closer to blood than to fire in color. The wings are powerful enough to destroy and collapse large portions of St. George's Cathedral despite the latter being a highly reinforced magical stronghold comparable to the best in the world. Index was also capable of destroying an Innocentius supported by thousands of rune cards with one swing of the wings, as the destructive power far surpassed the fire being's regenerating properties. She can freely manipulate the size and shape of the wings. The red wings can also burst, releasing and shooting dozens of red light beams that look like sprays of blood at the enemy from multiple angles. *'Shockwave:' Sparks fly from Index's forehead, and immediately afterwards a huge fan-shaped shockwave shoots out from her body. The shockwave is strong enough to completely blow away several magicians who were protected by spiritual items and destroy a magically reinforced door of St. George's Cathedral. *'Healing Magic:' With a small amount of prep time and mundane items she is able to use magic to heal otherwise lethal wounds by preparing a temple and creating an angel replica from mana. Walking Church: Index used to wear a high quality, Pope-class Walking Church, considered one of the strongest defensive magical items in the world. Like other Walking Churches, it acts as a magical barrier by reproducing the minimum components of a church in the form of clothes. An accurate copy of the Shroud of Turin, Index's Walking Church can turn aside or absorb any type of attack, either physical or magical, and is considered a fortress comparable to a nuclear shelter in terms of defensive properties. Key: Base | John's Pen Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Space Users Category:Energy Users Category:Pain Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Good Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 8